No Memories
by kibaschick
Summary: Sakura is pregnant, and gets kidnapped by Kabuto. What does Lord Orochimaru want with her, and do they find her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

All the original genin are 18-19 in this story and Kakashi is 33. I'm not really all that good at writing fanfics, but I hope you like it.

Chapter 1-Sakura, Pregnant?!

"I'm so happy for you Sakura!" screamed Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata." replied Sakura

"I just can't believe Sasuke chose you over me." glared Ino.

Sakura and Ino glared at each other for a while when they realized the others were still standing there.

"So, how far along are you?" asked Ten Ten.

Sakura thought for a second, "About 4 months."

"Oh my God! And you just found out."

"Yeah, I feel so stupid for not realizing it."

Around the corner

"Well, well. It turns out she is pregnant with Uchiha baby. Lord Orochimaru will be glad to hear this."

With that, Kabuto went to tell Orochimaru the good news.

"Kabuto, you are definently my most trusted man," Orochimaru said, "this is excellent, all we have to do is get ahold of this woman."

"I would be honored to kidnap her for you, my Lord." Kabuto pleaded.

Orochimaru grinned,"Go right ahead. Tonight, bring her to me."

Again, Kabuto disappeared back into the village to spy on the girl.

"Well, guys, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she walked towards Sasuke's house.

"Bye, Sakura!" They all yelled.

As she walked she thought, Man, what is Sasuke going to say? I hope he won't panic.

Just then, she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Kabuto. "Aaaaah!" she screamed. Sakura began to run.

"Oh no you don't." Kabuto said as he chased after her.

As he caught her, he pulled out a kunai and put it up to her throat, "If you ever run away from me again, I'll kill you." (He really wouldn't)

"Let me go you bastard!" She screamed. She struggled but couldn't get away.

Before anyone could hear her scream, she and the gray-haired jounin disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in a shabby old house somewhere Sakura had not seen before. The house was a faded green with a tint of orange. All the windows were broken and the door was just barely on the hinges. It was a small house with only two rooms. There was a brown couch and tv in the living room. The kitchen was very small with about five cabinets, a mini-fridge, and a microwave. In the bedrooms were mattresses that were gray and appeared to not have been used. There was a bathroom with a shower in each room.

Kabuto led Sakura to one of the rooms, "This is where you can sleep until Lord Orochimaru does what he wants with you."

"But what does he want with me?!" Sakura cried.

"Even I don't know that." Kabuto said as he went to lock the front door. "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "And why not?"

Kabuto laughed, "You would die. And I wouldn't be the one to do it."

Looking confused, Sakura said, "What do you mean?"

"You see, there is a barrier right out that door that ONLY lets Orochimaru and I pass. It will electricute anyone else."

Sakura was shocked, I owe you one Kabuto, she thought.

Kabuto smirked, "Now aren't you glad I stopped you."

Sakura just gave him an evil glare and walked back in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Where's Sakura?!

In the Village

"Hey, Naruto, do you know where Sakura is?" Sasuke asked as the blonde ninja turned to face him.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Actually, I haven't seen her all day."

Man, where could she be? Sasuke thought.

Back to Sakura

"It's time to go." Kabuto said as he knocked on the closed door of the room.

"Just a second!" Sakura yelled through the door.

As soon as she walked out the door, he grabbed her and they both disappeared.

When they reappeared, Sakura realized they were underground. This must be Orochimaru's hideout, she thought.

"Come on." Kabuto said as he dragged her through one of the dark hallways. It was almost too dark to see anything, but Kabuto appeared to know where he was going.

Sakura could see light as they neared the end of the tunnel. "Where are we going?" She asked.

The gray-haired shinobi smiled, "To see Lord Orochimaru."

Shivers ran up and down Sakura's spine when she heard Kabuto say that.

As they entered the room, she could see a figure sitting in the chair in the dark corner. This must be Orochimaru, Sakura thought.

Back in the Village

"Hey, Granny Tsunade," Naruto yelled as he entered the Hokage's office, "Have you seen Sakura-chan today?"

"Actually, she didnt' come in for work today." Tsunade replied. Where could Sakura be?, she wondered.

Back in the Room

"Well done, Kabuto." came a voice from the corner. The figure got up and walked toward the gray-haired and pink-haired ninja. She watched as the pale man came out of the shadows and grabbed her. Sakura winced at the cold touch of the snake-like shinobi.

Before she knew it, her ankles and wrists were attached to a hospital bed, "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed.

Kabuto and Orochimaru laughed, "We know you're pregnant with the Uchiha baby", Kabuto began to explain, "We have to make sure his child seeks out Orochimaru."

Sakura was shocked. How did they find out?, she thought. As she thought, she says Kabuto pull out a tube from under the counter. Inside the tube was a small white capsule.

"This will make sure that the kid comes to Orochimaru at the age of 12." Kabuto said as he pulled on a pair of white rubber gloves.

As he neared Sakura with the tube, she began to struggle. "The more you stuggle, the more this will hurt." Kabuto said as he began to slowly pull down her panties.

At that, she screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kabuto was irritated at this point, "This capsule must be put inside of you." He continued to pull down her under garment until her "areas" were seen. Then he gently put the tube into that certain area.

As the tube was shoved inside, Kabuto could feel Sakura tense up. "Now, this may sting for a sec." He said

A couple of seconds later, the capsule was shoved inside of her. Sakura gave a light scream, then passed out. Kabuto pulled the tube out of her, and layed it in the sink.

"Good job, Kabuto." Orochimaru grinned. He handed the jounin a shot. "Put this in her arm, and she won't remember a thing from today."

Kabuto did as he was told and put the shot in the kunoichi's arm. "I will take her back now."

With that, he grabbed Sakura and they disapppeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sakura's Back

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I had it half written then lost it.

The bright sunlight shone on the kunoichi's back as she began to wake. She discovered she was in Sasuke bed.

What happened to me?, she thought to herself.

She thought for a minute, but couldn't remember, so decided to take a shower.

As she walked towards the door, she met the raven-haired ninja.

"Sakura, where have you been?!" he asked/yelled as he hugged her.

"I don't know." she replied calmly.

Sasuke let her go, "What do you mean you don't know?"

This was hard for her to answer, "I mean, I don't remember, the last thing I remember is telling the girls I was pregnant and..."

Shock came over Sasuke's face as soon as he heard that, "What?!"

Oh, shit!, she thought, well he had to find out eventually.

"Sasuke," she took his hand, "I'm pregnant."

It took him a minute, but he finally replied, "When did this happen?"

"Apparently four months ago," Sakura said, "and I just found out."

Sasuke began to walk out the door, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?!" Sakura screamed after him.

"Out." was all he said as he closed the front door behind him.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Man, I'm in such trouble, he thought to himself, I did not plan to be a father just yet.

He turned to walk into the local bar. As he entered, he saw Naruto and Kakashi at a booth, several glasses of sake already drank.

"Heeey Sasuke, hic." Naruto said almost falling down.

Sasuke looked towards his fellow ninja, "Hey."

He sat down beside them and ordered sake as well. "I'm screwed!" He almost yelled after one drink.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What was that all about, Sasuke?" the silver-haired jounin asked.

Sasuke hesitated for a minute, "Sakura's pregnant."

"What?!" yelled the blonde-haired ninja.

"Have fun with that, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he got up to leave.

Naruto was in panic, "Sasuke, how could you do that to Sakura?!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen, it just happened." Sasuke said irritated.

Naruto had nothing to say after that, but stared at his feet for a while.

After half an hour of silence except for the chatting around them, Sasuke decided to leave, "See you later, Naruto. I have to face Sakura sometime."

With that, he threw some money on the table, and walked out the door.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sasuke took that a little worse than I thought he would, she thought to herself.

"I guess I should tell Tsunade tomorrow." the pink-haired shinobi said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could tell she was pregnant.

At that moment, she heard the door shut and footsteps coming toward the room.

She pulled out a kunai in case she needed to protect herself.

"Hey, there's no need for that." came a familiar voice.

"You're finally home!" Sakura screamed as she hugged the raven-haired ninja.

After she let him go he said, "Sakura, I'm sorry I ran out, but that news was just a shock to me."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, I guess it is what I should have expected."

"Naruto and Kakashi now know, too." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh well, they had to find out some time." she replied.

There was a few minutes of silence after that. To break this silence, Sakura finally said, "Well, I'm going to bed."

Sasuke replied, "Ok, I'll be in in a little bit."

He gave her a kiss, then left her in peace.

Next Day

"I'll see you later Sasuke." Sakura said walking out the door.

"Bye!" Sasuke yelled after her.

Sakura's P.O.V.

What is the Hokage going to think?, she thought.

She reached the tallest building in the village and walked in.

After climbing several sets of stairs, she finally reached the office door.

Sakura knocked twice. Then heard a female voice yell, "Come in!"

"Oh, Sakura it's you. Just the person I needed to see." Tsunade said.

"I needed to talk to you, too Hokage-sama."

"Where were you yesterday, Sakura?" she asked, "It's not like you to now show up."

"I'm going to sound really stupid, but I honestly don't remember." Sakura replied.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You don't remember?"

Sakura just shook her head, "No, but that's now what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to say is, I'm pregnant.

Tsunade didn't have the same reaction as everyone else. She had a serious look on her face. "That's your fault now, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean for it to happen." Sakura said.

"I just have one more question, then you can go," Tsunade said, "Who's the father?"

Sakura did not want to answer that question, but had to, "Uchiha Sasuke."


End file.
